


A Night of Worry

by Minja



Series: A Queen and Her Guardsman [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Collars, Crying, F/M, Gentle femdom, Nightmares, Pet Names, Smut, a bit of injury, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja/pseuds/Minja
Summary: A bodyguard left behind, now he waits for any news to arrive from his vanished queen
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Queen and Her Guardsman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The night was beautiful in the valley of Holandes, especially as it shone through the windows in the old Galesh Castle. The moonlight found nothing as it peered into each window, every room empty as the servants finished their chores for the night, heading to their quarters to rest before the sun called them to work again. Every room was left clean and proper, with no sign of dirt or grime anywhere in each room, from the kitchen to the best hallways. All except for one room. The Queens room. There, standing nervously by the large window that shone the room as if the moon were its own personal lamp, stood Carter Bransdon, the castle's man-at-arms and, when allowed, the Queen's personal bodyguard.

He waited there, his fingers running through his large mop of hair or fiddling with one another, for any news of his Queen. As the man-at-arms, it was his duty to keep the castle protected under any enemy threat. And threat there was, as a large group of Borish barbarians had somehow passed the wall and threatened the castle directly. In response, the Queen had enlisted an army and, making sure everyone would fight their best, had chosen herself to lead it. Unfortunately, when Carson offered to join, the Queen had merely pulled him away privately and told him he couldn't come, as the castle was the true thing in danger. No matter how much he begged or pleaded, all she had to do was run her across his cheek and give him a stern look to accept his rejection, but he still made her promise to return safe and sound. 

That was 3 weeks ago. The Borish treat had been defeated, the Queen's army valiantly facing off against them in a river that was 2 weeks a ride away. Unfortunately, the only other news that he had heard was that the army had suffered various casualties and injuries of their own, as well as no word at all about the status of the Queen. Why was there no word? Worry had eaten him up each day for the past week, and it's only been the past 3 days that he has chosen to wait in the Queens room, desperate to hear any news or see them riding back. 'Impossible to do that so soon,' he thought, but he couldn't leave, if not standing by the window, nervously fluffing her pillows or fiddling around with her special gift to him. He had promised not to take it out when she wasn't around, but he couldn't help it, the smooth leather and cold metal reassuring him that everything was ok and she would be here soon. Even though there was no news.

Just as he thought about fluffing the pillows a bit more, he heard stomps echo out through the hallway. Knowing that each servant was asleep he kept his hopes that it would be her, only to diminish himself by saying how stupid it would be for her to stomp in her own-the door handle on the door swung down, later to be joined by the door swinging inward as in walked a figure in bright blue armor, a bit tarnished from battle but still looking proper. The figure went to remove their helmet only to reveal stunning red hair that flowed down to her neck, as well as bright blue eyes and face slick with sweat as if she had just run 10 miles in it. It was her. Queen Marisbelle.

The sigh in his throat was caught as he realized what he was still holding in his hand, dropping it like a kid caught in the cookie jar. "M-my Queen, you're-" his words were stopped by the Queens hand, looking at him both sternly and gently at the same time. "Carter," she started, her gentle but icy tone making him shiver. "What are you doing in my room? And why is your collar out of its box?" Carter blushed at the mention of the gift, a collar she had gifted him on their 4th "date." He remembered how awkward their first dates were, him the youngest guardsman to be promoted at the age of 19, her a member of the royal family who ascended to the throne at 19 after her mother and father had died due to disease. In some small way, they related to each other due to their similar age they had when they accepted taking bigger responsibilities, and a small romance naturally grew. Though, dating was difficult due to the taboo of it all, but he felt that excited her even more, sneaking lunches in quiet places, sharing kisses when everyone was asleep, having...romantic interactions far from the castle when she was sent out for meetings. The 4th date was one that he could never forget, as she had found a beautiful grove to fish in and had convinced the others she could go by herself, as long as she could bring 1 bodyguard. That day was filled with laughs and smiles as he taught her how to fish which she apparently lied about knowing about, only to end with him happily accepting the collar as well as the position she had made for him.

But now, these memories wouldn't help. How could he explain why he had gone against her orders the first time she had left him alone for a long time. He struggled with words, trying to think of something, anything to say, when she crept closer, peeling off the rest of the armor as she stood in front of him now. He gulped, nervous as can be, the queens slightly taller stance making him look up as he tried not to stare at the revealed muscles underneath the armor, now only covered by a why long-sleeved undershirt. 

Carter closed his eyes, no excuse coming to him as the sudden rush of emotions formed up as tears in his eyes, when he suddenly felt her warm, strong arms drape around his neck, pushing him closer to her chest. "Oh, my puppy," she whispered, the pet name making him melt in her arms. "I'm so sorry! Were you worried all this time?" Marisbelle ran her hand through his hair, her touch bringing him deeper and deeper into her chest as he fought off the river of tears that was forming behind his eyes

The battle for that, though was unfortunately lost, and Carter collapsed, wrapping his arms around Marisbelles stomach as he quietly weeped into her, all why Marisbelle continued petting him, her own fight going badly at the sight of her poor dear puppy, alone and worried, kept a place in her mind. After a few minutes, Carter calmed down, looking up from his position. "I-Im sorry," he said between sniffles, trying hard to regain face. "I-I know I shouldn't have but when there was no word from you-" his rambling ended with the Queens lips on his, her taste bringing him peace as he held there for as much as he could. Marisbelle withdrew first, more out of a need for air than anything, and wiped her own eyes. "I'm sorry, puppy, I wanted to write sooner. But something...came up." She explained that, during battle, an enemy had cracked through her guard and fought her one-on-one. While she was ultimately victorious, the enemy's axe had impaled her armor in the stomach, leaving her not only bruised but bleeding. In order to keep high morals, she withdrew from the battle, claiming that a vanguard had broken through and she would get them, before setting back to the castle, stopping at an old medics hut to heal herself. That had taken longer than she thought, but she chose to keep riding north, "because I couldn't stand another night without you."

Carter now lay before her in bed, his own armor removed. He eyed and gently caressed the new scar, furious with himself that he couldn't have been there to protect her. Nevertheless, he stayed in her arms, her gentle petting never ending. "Do you feel better now, puppy?" Her voice called out, gently as to not ruin the mood. He nodded, slowly, his brain both drowning in self-hatred and wrapped in love and comfort. As he nodded, though, he felt the familiar leather wrap around his neck, the click and tug bringing him back to now as he entered the familiar space. A silent giggle came from above him, and he felt a gentle tug pull him to look at her face, shining in the moonlight, a bright smile on her face. "Good boy." she whispered once more before bringing his face to hers, a kiss that reassured that, no matter what, one thing was certain. He was her puppy, and she was his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark vision keeps him awake. What can bring peace to his mind at this late hour?

It started off dark. Carter stood in a clearing, unsure of how he got there, wandering around. Where was the castle? He could've sworn he was still on guard duty but for some reason he was in a forest with no recognizable features. Did he go out on his own? No, he wouldn't have, Queen Marisbelle left him a job to do and it wasn't right for him to just abandon his post. And what were those noises in the background?

This last question was answered shortly after as his wandering led him straight into a battle. Knights in shining blue armor, with swords and shields bearing the Crest of House Galesh, battled fiercely against their rivals, red leather-wearing barbarians, bashing back at the knights with a mix of swords, axes, and clubs, though every now and then a hail of arrows would rain down from the nearby ridge. The Dorish? Impossible they were miles away! Carter looked around, the savage onslaught of the Dorish pushing the valiant Galeshians back, the river behind them soaked in red.

Carter stood a second more before taking a fallen knights spear and charging into the action, slicing each way he can. No matter what, no invader must reach the castle. That was his duty in the end. Once he cut down a fair amount, he looked back at the river and noticed that a band of barbarians had cut through attacking the- the Queen!? 

There was no mistake as he neared the back, pushing and slicing through. While she wore the same armor as anyone, her white horse combined with the red scabbard at the hip made her slightly stand out amongst the surrounding knights. He watched as the barbarians crossed the river and her guard struck back, the Queen jumping down to join him. He just needed to reach the river, Carter thought, then everything would be fine. But, something was wrong. A lone barbarian made it through the guards, and the Queen was all alone. Surely she could fight back? But, she never drew her sword as the man in red threw his axe back.

The battlefield went silent, and he watched as the axe sliced the air and into her stomach. CRACK! Carter tried to run, to reach her, but something at the river wouldn't let him. He tried to push through but the barrier was too strong. And the axe never stopped. CRACK! It came down again, same spot, red lining its edge. What was wrong with him? CRACK! This time it was even worse, her beautiful blue armor stained in blood-red. Please stop, he can't watch. SQUELCH! She was barely moving, not even twitching, but he couldn't look away, as the axe came up one more time…

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Carter awoke with a start, struggling to breathe as the moonlight shone the area around him. He looked around, just to make sure the battlefield, the barbarians, the axe… everything was not here. After a few moments did he realize he was not alone, a warm presence holding him as a soft voice spoke in his ear. "Its ok, puppy, nothings happening, you're safe. I'm here for you, don't worry." The voice repeated as he started to recognize it as the voice of…

"Marisbelle!" He nearly jumped if he weren't in bed, wrapping his arms around her to make sure she was there. It was a dream, thank god. Marisbelle held him back, petting his hair until his breathing returned to normal. "Its okay, puppy, I'm here now."

Carter sheepishly withdrew from the hug, trying not to look her in the eye as all senses finally returned. "I'm sorry,my queen, I didn't mean to break-" His words were stopped by her mouth, peacefully taking him in until she had her fill. "Its ok, puppy, I don't mind. But, are you ok now? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Carter looked down, trying hard not to remember how red the armor that now laid by the door had become, when he felt a small tug on his collar, forcing him to look back into Marisbelles beautiful blue eyes. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but I don't want you to look away from me, ok?" she calmly said, ending her point with yet another kiss. No, he couldn't tell. Not out of fear of being punished but out of fear of remembering. He wanted to forget that, even if it was a dream, it felt way too real-

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as he felt a mouth on the skin above his neck, gently biting and sucking on it before moving on to another patch. Just as before, the gentle bite and tug blanks his mind, a pleasure he hasn't felt in a while. He looks down and stares as Marisbelle makes yet another move, lining his throat with hickeys as she gives him a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry, puppy, but I need you with me right now. How do you feel?" she said before diving back in.

Carter bit his tongue as he tried not to moan, her mouth being joined by her now wandering hands that gently teased his chest, her fingers tracing his muscles before reaching his sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling at them as he struggled to not moan.

Marisbelle sat up and threw her legs over Carter, effectively straddling him. "I also think I told you before about quiet puppies." She whispered with a shady look, before pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him yet again, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she continued playing with his nipples, rubbing her crotch against his as his wall of silence was falling apart.

Carter gasped for air as Marisbelle finally withdrew, throwing her arms around her shirt before peeling it off and revealing her body, her breasts just as beautiful as they were the first time he saw them. He tried not to look at the new scar as she brought one of them up to his mouth, making him lick and suck them as if he never had before. In return, Marisbelle moaned, running her hand through his hair as her other rubbed his growing member, the boyhood of them getting more and more heated. Marisbelle stood back up on her knees, pulling her pants down along with her panties, revealing her sex to him. Carter blushed lightly, just as he has done very time this has occurred, as she crawled up and positioned herself over his face, her wetness calling to him as she lowered herself into his mouth, her hand getting a bit tighter around his hair as she pulled him in. In return, Carter slowly ran his tongue through her lower lips, just the way she taught him, savoring all the praise and pet names that escaped her as she either softened or hardened her grip on his hair, really pulling it when he found and teased her clit. Her other hand continued to tease his member through the fabric, a small stain appearing as she focused on the head.

Once she was satisfied, Marisbelle withdrew to a few whines from him, but slowly made her way down, catching his undergarments in her teeth before slowly peeling them off, revealing the blushing Carters member as it proudly stood. Marisbelle grabbed Carters hands ("I want to see your beautiful face, puppy") and positioned herself again over him and, slowly, led his hard member into her entrance. A moan escapes the two of them, though slightly louder from below as she starts to slowly rise and fall on top of him, holding him down and smiling at him as she felt him go in and out of her, his size stretching her out for the first time in what was 2 weeks but felt like months. She pressed herself deeply into him as she brought her lips against his, her tongue entering his as she bounced, Carter trying hard not to grab her for dear life, especially as his own hands were still pinned down to his side. Marisbelle rocked her hips, savoring every moan that escaped his mouth as she grinned, bringing his hands to her boobs. He got the message and squeezed and pulled them, each one causing Marisbelle to grunt and moan even more as her hands moved to his own chest, her pace quickening. His hands on her chest brought shivers of excitement throughout her body and, in return, her hands on his drove him closer and closer to the edge, the telling pressure building up more and more. "M-my queen, I'm going to-" his words were stopped by her pulling his collar up, meeting his lips one more time as she brought her hips down on his, his warmth spreading through her as her own wave of pleasure passed through her, both of them satisfied. 

She collapsed on top of him and rolled over to the side, cradling his head against her bare chest as they both tried to catch their breath, sweaty and tired from the whole ordeal. "H-how do you feel now, puppy?" She asked in between pants, grabbing a flask of water she carried in her nightstand to her lips before passing it to Carter, who took it in both hands and sipped it. After a bit of breathing, Carter wrapped himself over her chest, his legs intertwining with hers. "Much better, my queen. Thank you." He felt her hands return to his scalp, making him nuzzle deeper into her chest. "I'm sorry if I worried you...before. I had a...dream where you…" Carter couldn't bring himself to finish before Marisbelle shushed him, her soothing voice trailing into his ear. "Its ok, puppy," she spoke, a bit of command and soothing mixed in her voice. "I could tell it's really hurting you. You don't have to tell me now. But, I want to let you know something: I love you, puppy, and there's not a single force out there that will keep me apart from you. Do you understand?" Carter thought on these words for a minute before nodding. "I do. Thank you." The hand in his hair stopped as he paused on the next part. "...and I love you too, my love." The hand returned to his hair with a small giggle, and Marisbelle replied, "and I as well, my love. Now, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and, maybe, well have a fun morning too. So, what do you say?" 

Carter could hear the smirk in her voice but he didn't care. Not now. He nuzzled deeper into her, tiredness returning to him after everything that happened. A small voice in the back of his mind still derailed him for failing her, but he muted it for now, the only thing filling his ears was the steady beat of her heartbeat. Because it was true what she said. Not the forces of nature part, he would still be be nervous whenever she went out without him. But she loved him. And he loved her. And, as his mind drifts away and his eyes shut from heaviness, that is all that he needed. "Yes...my queen…" he whispered, falling back into a dreamless sleep, safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: never wrote smut before. Also apparently I cant write certain things without blushing like crazy so go figure. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this came out longer than intended. Might write more Idunno this is the first original thing I've written in months


End file.
